The present invention relates to a container for a viscous cosmetic, with a housing for storing the viscous cosmetic and an applicator made of silicone resin connected to a tip of the housing.
Traditionally, there have been containers for a viscous cosmetic substance such as lip gloss that store the viscous cosmetic in a hollow-cylindrical or tube-like housing and comprise an applicator connected to a tip of the housing. At the applicator, a distribution port for discharging the viscous cosmetic is formed from which the viscous cosmetic within the housing can be discharged outward in small quantities while being applied to an application target area such as a lip.
Among such conventional containers for a viscous cosmetic, as shown in JP-2007-319392A, certain are known in which the applicator is formed from a silicone resin. By thus forming the applicator from silicone resin, a favorable sensation at a lip or other application target area being touched by the applicator can be achieved due to the soft elasticity of the silicone resin. Because silicone resin has a property of hardly deteriorating or otherwise altering under contact with air, such soft tactile sensation is not harmed, allowing a good product quality to be maintained.